


Just Kill Me

by pumpkinscript



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bravery, Death Eater - Freeform, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Probably Stupidity, Tom Riddle - Freeform, Torture, non-con, or Stupidity?, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinscript/pseuds/pumpkinscript
Summary: There’s a traitor in his midst, and he’s determined to find them and punish them.She knows more than she should, including the fact that Severus Snape is double-crossing Voldemort.Posing as a Death Eater but working for the other side as well, will she step up and protect Snape? Or will she stay silent and stay safe?





	Just Kill Me

(Y/n) walked into the dark room where a long table sat with about a dozen people sitting at it. 

"(Y/l/n)," Voldemort said, his snake-like eyes shining through the dank air. "Take a seat," he gestured towards the seat immediately to his left. "Do you know why we've been called here today?"

"No, my lord," she responded truthfully. 

"Well," he hissed, "we have a traitor in our midst." The group of Death Eaters gasped and (y/n)'s heart dropped in her chest. 

Shit. Does he know? Does he know I'm secretly working with Snape and Dumbledore?

"Severus," he hissed. "Do you know anything about this?"

"N— no, my lord," Snape stuttered. 

"Are you sure?" he asked in a mocking tone. 

"Yes, my lord."

"Well, Severus," Voldemort continued, "I cant help but feel just a little disappointed; I don't like liars."

Snape remained stoic and said, "I'm not lying, my lord."

"Well, unless someone else has something they want to share? Because if not our dear Severus isn't going to make it to tomorrow."

"I'm the traitor!" (Y/n) yelled. The Death Eaters gasped. "I betrayed you. I worked with Dumbledore."

Voldemort said slowly, "were you the only one?" Snape looked over at her and pleaded, telling her to save herself. 

"Yes."

"Well, then. You are all dismissed. Except for miss (y/l/n)." (Y/n) gave Snape a sorry look. As soon as everyone apparated, Voldemort took a step toward (y/n). 

"It's not good to lie," he hissed. 

"I don't think you're in the position to preach."

Voldemort was taken aback. "No need to be so hostile." He walked up to (y/n) slowly and stopped right in front of her. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her face. 

"What shall I do with you?" he asked. He reached his hand out and stroked her cheek with his dirty hands. She shivered— terrified of what would happen to her. He had been known to torture his victims into insanity, and eventually, most of them would die. He stroked her cheek and stared at her with unblinking eyes; empty. Then, his fingernails hooked her jaw and brought her face forward. He kissed her on the corner of her chapped lips and she tore away, gagging. 

"Don't—" she choked out, trying desperately to escape his grasp. 

"Don't what?" he laughed breathlessly. She whimpered. "Don't be like that," he said, and then leaned in again. His sharp nails scratched her jaw and then they sank down and rested on her hips. He pulled her against him forcefully and she, again, let out a whimper. He ignored her sign of discomfort and continued.

"Get... off... me..." she struggled as he held her against him. His sharp teeth bit into her lip, and she tasted blood. "Please..."

"You will do as I say," the Dark Lord said, pulling back, "or you will face worse consequences." His hand brushed her outer thigh and it sent shivers up her body. "How old are you?" he asked. 

"Eight— eighteen."

He slapped her face suddenly and she fell onto the floor. He crawled on top of her, holding her wrists above her head as he kissed her neck. 

"Let me go—" she sobbed, her pleas enraging him. 

"Do you know what happens to people who don't do what I say?" he bellowed. She shook her head. "I kill them! I torture them! They don't live to see the light of day! So if you don't do what I say, you will face consequences." His nails dragged across her chest and she felt blood trickle down onto her stomach. She screamed out in pain. 

"Kill me," she panted. "Please kill me." 

He drew back for a second and his face contorted into a mocking smile. "What would be the fun in that?"

He stood up quickly, leaving (Y/n) on the floor, tears streaming down her face. He took his wand out of his pocket and yelled "Crucio!"

A blast of light hit her and her body immediately jolted with electric shock. The pain was worse than anything she had felt in her life. Her skin was on fire, her head felt like it was going to burst, and she felt like every inch of her was being ripped to shreds. She was in too much pain to scream, so she lay writhing on the cold stone floor, convulsing violently. Then, the pain resided. 

"Do you now understand what happens to people who don't obey?" Voldemort laughed under his breath. "That is just a taste of what I can do to you, so I advise you cooperate. Now, get up."

(Y/n) stood up quickly, as to avoid any further curses. Her body was still in shock from the pain, so she swayed where she stood. Voldemort walked over to where she stood and wrapped his arms around her. He embraced her and her body was pressed against his cold, bony one. He caressed her (h/l) hair, which sent shivers up her spine. Tilting his head sideways, he kissed her neck, still in embrace. He bit down on her neck with his sharp teeth and blood ran down her collarbone and torso, staining her robes. She whimpered in pain. 

"Why me," she cried softly. 

"Because," he pulled back with an evil smirk. "Bellatrix was getting boring and I needed someone new." She gagged again, imagining Bellatrix and Voldemort, but quickly pushed the revolting thought out of her mind. "Alarmed?" he drawled. 

She didn't answer; she was too occupied trying to find ways to stop shaking. He wrapped his hand around her throat and pushed her up against the wall. Tears escaped her eyes again as the blood flow from became steady again when his hand touched the wound on her neck. His bony hands touched her torso unforgivingly, and she cried out in pain a few times before he got angry again. 

"Come with me," he said, and led her out of the dining room and into another dark room. The door slammed shut and after that, she couldn't remember anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know this sucks. I wrote this when I was younger so... huzzah.
> 
> You can also find my works on my Wattpad page @pumpkinscript


End file.
